Tan diferentes y tan iguales
by SuIATikal
Summary: K' y Kula tendrán que empezar a ver sus similitudes, sabrán que encajan perfectamente en una sola pieza como un rompecabezas, pero los obstáculos serán grandes.
1. Chapter 1

¡Hola!

Soy nueva en esto de los fanfics.. jamás había publicado algo por aquí, es la primera vez y me siento nerviosa..

Pero bueno.. siempre hay una primera vez para todos..

Me imaginé haciendo esta parejita de KOF por que es mi favorita3

Espero les guste lo que me imagino, si tienen sugerencias haganla y si tengo errores de ortografía perdonenme uwu

Disclaimer: Estos personajes no son míos, son de SNK, a sus respectivos creadores..

La idea es mía, algunas cosas las tome de los videojuegos.

Y que esto empiece ^^

K' y Kula.

Tan Diferentes Y Tan iguales

Capítulo 1.

Se sabía que estos dos eran muy similares, sin embargo, ellos lo pasaban de largo.

Vivían casi juntos, en casas diferentes una enfrente de la otra en una misma calle.

Habían quedado de tal forma por los eventos peligrosos de NESTS que aún buscaba a los experimentos que eran K' Dash;

Un chico alto, de cabello blanco, el cual había sido alterado con un ADN para poder tener los poderes de fuego. Fue alejado de su única familia que era su hermana mayor, privado de una vida y con suerte pudo escapar.

Y a la chica Anti-K' mejor conocida como Kula Diamond, una chica creada para matar al peliblanco, fue creada igual que el chico sólo que con poderes de Hielo y se le cuido para que no desarrollará sentimientos y así no interferir la misión principal. Más sin embargo, esto fracasó pues como fue cuidada por tres guardianas las quiso y entre ellas le dieron la espalda al creador.

Ahora los chicos habían tomado libertad, habían hecho una alianza y algo estaba en paz.

Cada uno vivía su vida sin preocupaciones más que las cotidianas, y claro, cuidarse de NESTS que prometió volver a atacarlos.

Era una tarde tranquila, con un clima muy caluroso y en casa de la chica de Hielo se encontraba ella, estaba mirando todo el paisaje desde su balcón, vistiendo un vestido celeste, con el cabello suelto, el cual era de color amarillo fresa, unas sandalias de color blanco, y sus guantes los cuales no se quitaba tan a menudo. Parecía estar disfrutando del clima.

-Que belleza de día.. pero ahora.. ¡Iré por helado!-Dijo la chica con un tono alegre, camino hacia su puerta y pronto hacia la cocina donde se encontraba Diana, una de sus guardianes quien hacía el papel de su madre.

-Hola querida-Dijo mientras sonreía, terminando de lavar los trastes.

-Diana... ¿Hay helado?-Pregunto alegre la joven, mientras buscaba en el refrigerador.

-Ahorita no, apenas saldré a comprar las cosas. Pero descuida que al rato tendrás mucho helado- Contestó con alegría mientras tomaba un bolso.

-De acuerdo, al menos aún me quedan caramelos- Comentó mientras iba a la alacena y vio sus adorados dulces, los cuales los puso en una bolsa pequeña en color celeste. -Madre..Iré a caminar al parque, no llegaré tarde, Te lo prometo- Comentó hacia la chica, mientras empezaba a dirigirse a la salida.

-Pero Kula... es peligroso... nada más no llegues tan tarde, por favor- Dijo en un tono preocupado, se había encariñado tanto con ella que no le gustaría que le pasará algo.

Sonrió feliz la chica de Hielo- Gracias Diana, eres la mejor- Con esto salió camino al parque.

Por otro lado, justamente en el parque se encontraba el joven con una tez un poco más oscura, con sus lentes acostado sobre el pasto mientras miraba el cielo, el lugar estaba tranquilo y en paz. Justamente lo que le gustaba, el silencio y sin nadie que lo molestara, mientras miraba desde distancia a las demás personas acompañadas por parejas o amigos. Todo eso le daba igual, ese era K' Dash.

Todo parecería normal, cuando vio a un castaño algo triste que se sentaba en una banca que quedaba a la vista de el. Parecía que lo reconocía, se sentó y fue cuando lo reconoció. Era su rival, del cual quería ser mejor, demostrar que no solamente era un clon, si no que era algo más. Pero, no iba a ir a meterse en los problemas de los demás, simplemente sonrió gustoso de que el chico se viera triste.

Todo seguía de tal manera por minutos cuando se escuchó una voz alegre que se acercó al joven devastado, eso llamó la atención de K', quien miro a esos dos.

-Vaya.. Ella.. ¿Qué hace? intrigado, mientras mantenía su vista hacia allá, acomodo sus gafas y sin perder detalle de lo que pasaba allá suspiro amargamente.

-Kyo.. ¿Por qué estás así?-Pregunto preocupada Kula, mientras lo miraba fijamente.

-Kula.. Yuky me pidió que lo intentaremos con otras personas, me dice que soy algo lento para una relación..- Suspira el chico, mientras la mira.

-Kyo, amigo.. seguro y regresarán...- Dijo tratando de consolarlo, saca unas paletas de su bolsa y le ofrece una. -Mira, toma una hehe seguro y te anima- Le dedicó una sonrisa y una risita alegre al castaño.

-Gracias... Por lo mientras creo que también saldré con más chicas- Diciendo esto se levantó de la banca. -Oye, a cambio de esto.. ¿Quieres ir por un helado?- Ofreció el chico mientras le tomó la más.

-De nada.. ¡Vamos por helado!- Dijo fuerte la chica, con entusiasmo y apretó la mano de el.

Todo lo ocurrido lo había visto K' con mucho detalle, le molestó que Kula ayudará a su rival, pero sin hacer mucho, sólo se levantó y caminó hacia un puesto donde vendían agua fresca para una tarde realmente calurosa.

Hasta aqui el primer capitulo de mi historia nwn por favor comenten si les gusto y las criticas son bien recibidas y más si son positivas pero por favor no sean tan duros recuerden que es mi primer fanfic :'v


	2. Chapter 2

¡Y hola!

Disculpen que es corto el capítulo pero, es que ya no dio para más mi mente uwu aún así tengan paciencia, ya vendrán capítulos largos:D

Gracias por sus consejos, los tomaré muy en cuenta por que me gusta mejorar.

 **Disclaimer: Estos personajes no son míos, son de SNK.**

K' y Kula.

Tan diferentes y tan iguales.

Capítulo 2.

Era de tarde, aproximadamente las 6 y apenas bajaba la calor.

En una habitación se encontraba un chico de tez un poco morena con la mirada fija al techo, acostado mientras estaba sumergido en sus pensamientos.

-No logró entender... todos son felices menos yo...-Decía para si mismo, sin que nadie lo escuchará. Hasta que de pronto alguien llamo a su puerta.

-¡K' tenemos visita!- Decía una voz masculina la cual se escuchaba algo grave en su tono. Era su amigo Máxima animado mientras tocaba la puerta con fuerza.

-¿Ah?.. ¿Y ahora qué?.. -Se dijo para si mismo, se levantó con amargura y abrió la puerta. -¿Quiénes?-Dijo sin importancia, mientras se le podía notar molestó.

-Son Diana y Kula, han venido y al parecer la pequeña se quedará con nosotros- Dijo aún más alegre, mientras se daba la vuelta. -Más te vale que bajes con nosotros por que también a llegado tu hermana-. Sin más empezó a caminar hacia la sala que quedaba abajo.

-Que fastidio... -Dijo molestó, tomó sus gafas y salió de su cuarto. -Ahora que habrá pasado..- Se dijo a sí mismo mientras caminaba por el pasillo de las habitaciones y al llegar a la habitación donde Kula seguramente se hospedería escuchó las voces de su hermana y la de Diana. -¿Ah?...- No es que fuera chismoso pero el simple hecho de escuchar el tema "NESTS" le hacia darle curiosidad de lo que hablaban las dos mujeres y se detuvo a escuchar un poco.

Adentro de la habitación se encontraban las dos chicas hablando seriamente y lo más bajo que se podía, en una postura lo más calmadas que podían para no hacr tanto drama.

-Eso es lo que se.. NESTS a vuelto y anda en busca de Kula.. No necesariamente para matarla .. Pero algo es seguro y es que no vendrán a algo bueno.. yo debo ir a investigar más a fondo, es por eso que vengo a ustedes para que cuiden de ella-Dijo la chica mientras suspiraba.

-Ya veo, yo avisaré a mi general y veré que información consigo, pero tranquila que ella con nosotros estará muy bien. Ya sabes que ella es muy bien recibida aquí, tendrá todo lo que merece desde el caramelo que le gusta hasta el postre que desee y su habitación a como anhele- Dijo la castaña con una sonrisa.

-Bien, gracias.. Ella no debe saber nada de esto, debe creer que es una recompensa además espero y la cuiden bien.. ella casi no sale así que en verdad cuidenla mucho.- Sin Más tomo su espada y abrió la puerta.

El chico peliblanco que había escuchado esa poca conversación, al escuchar la puerta abriéndose del cuarto salió a prisa de ahí, actuando normal.

Sin tener problema alguno, bajo hasta la sala donde se encontraba Máxima y Kula hablando tranquilamente.

-Entonces me quedaré, es muy divertido estar con ustedes- Dijo Kula levantándose del sofá, giro su cabeza y miro a K'.-¡Hola K'! Que bueno que has venido, me preguntaba si ibas con nosotros por helado al parque-Dijo mientras se le dibujaba una sonrisa aún más grande en su rostro.

-Mm.. No quiero ir, prefiero quedarme aquí.. No tengo ánimos para salir- Se sentó y suspiro amargamente.

-Que aburrido eres.. ¿Y tu Máxima si vas conmigo?-Dijo mirando a el chico, sonriendo.

-Princesa, me encantaría pero estoy ocupado con unas cosas que me a pedido Whip, es mucho.. Perdóname-Dijo mientras bajaba su vista.

-Oh.. No importa.. iré yo sola por helado y caminaré por ahí, después de todo ya no soy tan pequeña- Al decir esto se le salió una risa.

No paso mucho tiempo y bajaban las dos chicas.

-Bien Kula, ya hemos subido tus maletas a tu habitación, espero y te agrade- Dijo la castaña, quien se acercaba a ellos.

-Gracias Seirah, por todo he he yo iré por un helado, no tardó mucho- Abrazo a Diana fuertemente. -Gracias por traerme, estoy muy feliz Diana- Dijo alegre y la soltó.

-Ten cuidado.. Yo regresare pronto pequeña, recuerda no salir tanto de casa..- diciendo esto, salió de la casa.

-Kula, ¿Te acompaño por el helado?- Dijo amable la chica castaña.

-Si puedes acompañame, me encantaría ya que Máxima no puede por que tiene trabajo que hacer y K' anda de amargado..- Dijo caminando hacia la puerta.

-Claro que puedo, y ustedes dos.. K' como no quisiste acompañarla tu castigo es ir a acomodar la habitación de Kula, así que cuando regresemos espero ya hayas acabado.-Dijo tomando las llaves de la casa y abriendo la puerta.

-Pero que demonios... Bah.. lo que digas- Dijo molesto, mientras las miro.

-¡Vamos Seirah! Ya ansío probar el helado de fresa- camino hacia afuera y miro a su alrededor, noto los cambios que había hecho desde que se había ido de ahí. -Ya hacia que no venía para acá.. Aunque vivamos una enfrente de otra ustedes empezaron a salir mucho, y yo fuera de la civilización..- Dijo mirando todo fijamente. -Apenas han pasado 4 días desde que regresé aquí..

-Ya voy pequeña, he he Máxima te dejo a cargo- Salió y cerró la puerta. -Así es Kula, pero ahora estarás un buen tiempo con nosotros. - Dijo mientras comenzó a caminar con rumbo al parque.

Después de unos pasos a un ritmo moderado por las bellas calles que quedaban al parque, mientras se veía caminar a unas personas apresuradas por el trabajo a otras pocas con tranquilidad, ya habían llegado a él parque el cual siempre estaba con esos bellos árboles que lo caracterizaban.

-¡Ahí esta la heladería! Me encanta que haya una aquí, son los mejores.. ¡A donde e ido no preparan los helados como aquí!-Decía saltando con emoción, caminaba a prisa hacia dicho lugar, mientras jalaba a Whip.

-Woow.. espera Kula, ya vamos sólo calma que no se va a ir la heladería.- En un tono alegre mientras de ella misma salía una pequeña risa al mismo tiempo que se ponía nostálgica por volver a verla.


	3. Chapter 3

Vengo a traerles el siguiente capítulo~

Tengan paciencia que pronto se comerán las uñas uwu

Espero les guste el capítulo, muchas gracias por sus comentarios, los tomo muy en cuenta :)

Disclaimer: los personajes aquí mostrados no son míos, la idea de hacer el fanfic es mía, me e pasado en la historia real pero todo aquí surge de mi creatividad e imaginación, todos los créditos a sus respectivos autores de los personajes.

K' y Kula.

Tan diferentes y tan iguales.

Capítulo 3.

Ya me había instalado, con ayuda de K,' que fue quien arregló mi cuarto y la verdad es que le había quedado muy bien.

Me sentía feliz por estar con mi otra parte de la familia, desde que Foxy y Candy se habían ido a hacer algunas cosas el quedarme con Diana me hacía sentirme bien.

Ya me era costumbre salir minutos antes de llegar las 6pm pues, sabría que me encontraría con Kyo al cual animaba para que no se deprimida por su relación con Yuky.

Kula se había bañado, está vez no llevaría un pantalón, no.. Hacía mucho calor como para eso, así que ya había elegido una falda corto de color negro que llegaba hasta sus rodillas sin ser tan corta pero tampoco tan larga, una blusa rosa de tirantes y encima llevaría un chaleco pequeño de un tono más fuerte en rosa, unos lindos zapatos de terciopelo en color rosas para combinar su atuendo.

Después de unos minutos ella ya estaba lista con una trenza la cual iba de su lado derecho hasta el izquierdo sin dejar ningún mechón de cabello suelto.

-¡Estoy lista!-Dijo la chica, tranquila mientras salía de su cuarto con una bolsa blanca en forma de helado en la cual guardaba su teléfono, llaves, algunos dulces, dinero y unas cosillas más. -Ahora a irme- Al decir esto bajó por las escaleras sonriente, en el sofá miró a Máxima y K' mirando una película. Al llegar a bajo con ellos sonrió. -Saldré, al rato regreso-anunciaba mientras se dirigía a la puerta.

-¿A dónde vas tan linda princesa?- Interrogó el castaño chico mientras la miraba sorprendido de que ella vistiera así, y más para salir.

-Al parque Máxima.- Contestó tranquila, abrió la puerta y alzó su mano dirigiendo una despedida -Regresaré temprano- Le decía alegremente mientras se iba de la casa.

-Mm...- Fue todo lo que dijo el peliblanco, sin importancia y siguiendo viendo la televisión.

Sin más la chica había dejado a los dos solos, cerrando la puerta y yendo hacia el parque con prisa e ilusionada de ver a Kyo para hablar y comerse un helado con el pues, desde que Diana se había ido y Seirah también ya no había quien la acompañara a comer un delicioso y cremoso helado de fresa.

Por otra parte, en la casa se encontraban los dos chicos, donde el único sonido que predominaba era el que emitía la televisión. Hasta que se atrevió el castaño a hablar.

-Oye.. K'.. ¿No te parece raro o sospechoso que Kula salga todas las tardes a esta misma hora?- Cuestionó un poco, pues si le daba curiosidad saber el que hacía.

-¿Mm?.. ¿Debería importarme? Mientras ella no me moleste o se meta en problemas está bien.-Contestó fríamente a su amigo. Aunque, si lo pensaba el tenía razón, era extraño que la peliazul saliera todas las tardes y sin que pidiera compañía.

En otra parte que quedaba cercas, estaba Kula platicando a lado de Kyo el cual sonreía.

-Entonces ya basta Kyo Kusanagi, tu debes ser feliz con ella así que lucha por ella y veras que lo dos ser..-Fue interrumpida por el joven chico, al cual miró.

-Ya.. Kula, ya no quiero que hablemos de ella.. Me a dejado en claro que ya no regresamos y estoy de acuerdo con eso.. debo intentar con alguna otra chica..y Gracias por estar conmigo, apoyándome y animándome cuando nadie más lo hace- La miro y le dedicó una sonrisa cálida a la chica que lo acompañaba. -¿Quieres helado?- sugería Kyo hacia su acompañante.

-Kyo.. lo siento tanto..-bajo un poco la vista y al escuchar su propuesta, sonrió de la misma manera que el. -¡Claro! Vamos- Dijo alegre la chica la cual, tenía su cabellera de su color original, fresa Rubio.

Y así pasó una hora, hablando de cada y una de sus aventuras y recordando sus torneos en los cuales les había tocado luchar el uno contra el otro, reían hasta que les dolía el estómago.

-Debo irme, ya casi son las 8pm... ¿Me acompañas?- Dijo la chica tímida, expresó una risita cálida en un "He he".

-Tienes razón.. Vamos, Te acompaño pero, mañana también nos veremos, ¿Verdad?- Cuestionó a su amiga.

-¡Claro! Ya sabes en dónde y a qué hora-dijo alegre Kula.

Sin más se dispusieron a caminar hacia la casa donde estaba viviendo ahora ella.

Kyo dejó a Kula enfrente de la puerta de esa casa, y se fue para no ser visto por ninguno de ellos, lo menos que quería hacer es causarle problemas a la chica.

Ella por su lado, abrió la puerta y miró a los chicos aún viendo televisión.

-Llegue Máxima y K'- Anunciaba la chica alegremente mientras caminaba hacia su habitación hasta que escucho la voz sería de Máxima.

-¿En donde estabas?... Has estado saliendo estos últimos días más frecuente.- empezaba un interrogatorio el castaño.

-En el parque, como ninguno de ustedes dos me quiere acompañar asi que no les pido compañía además.. necesito salir de estas cuatro paredes, me aburro en mi habitación y ya no hay helado, voy por uno allá.. por eso salgo y es a donde voy..- Contestó confiada, tenía que esconder que se veía con Kyo por cómo lo tomaría K'.

-¿Y estas sola?- Seguía interrogado Máxima a la chica, la cual miraba fijamente.

-A veces me encuentro con pajaritos y niños.. o me quedo viendo a la nada, imaginando que Candy está conmigo.. y ya basta Máxima, ya no soy una niña, ya tengo 18 años.. por favor dejen que haga las cosas como una chica normal- les pedía en un tono calmado.

-De acuerdo, sólo no llegues tan tarde.. te quiero aquí a las 6pm a más tardar.. Diana me mataría..- camino hacia el sofá dejándole ir a su habitación

-Gracias Máxima sabía que entenderías.- Sin más subió las escaleras para llegar a su habitación, que al llegar se tiró a la cama mientras sonreía feliz de poder hablar un día más con Kyo. -Al fin tengo un amigo a parte de ellos.. - Dijo felizmente la chica.

"El día se acerca, en que tenga que ocurrir aunque lo posponga aún más fuerte se hará, nadie puede evitar el hecho de que ocurrirá."


	4. Chapter 4

¡Hola! Disculpen que tarde en actualizar pero estoy en etapas difíciles ;-; paciencia pido que si acabaré el Fanfic3 ya tengo al menos 9 capítulos hechos y en edición así que calmaos~

Espero y les vaya gustando que se pondrán más emocionantes las cosas 0

Intenté hacer la ortografía lo más perfecta que pude uwu Gracias por los consejos3

Aceptó críticas positivas nwn

Sin mas les dejo el capítulo~

Disclaimer: Los personajes mencionados en este Fanfic no son míos, créditos a sus respectivos dueños. Yo solo me baso en mi imaginación y partes de la historia original.

K' y Kula.

Tan diferentes y tan iguales.

Capitulo 4.

Kula:

En la noche y mañana llovió, no es justo.. Si sigue así es probable que no vea a Kyo.. Y sin contar que Máxima está aún con los encargos de Whip y K' sólo se la pasa diciéndome que me calle, que soy muy aniñada para mis 18 años pero.. El es un inmaduro de 21.

Eran aproximadamente las 4pm y se disponían a comer los tres, Máxima estaba sirviendo la comida con ayuda de Kula, la cual preparaba el agua y K' sólo los veía desde el sillón.

Cuando sonó el teléfono de la chica, ella corrió hasta la sala donde se encontraba el peliblanco, el miro el teléfono y a la chica contestar para después ir a un lugar más privado que sería por las escaleras, sólo permaneció mirándola. Por parte de la chica, se le veía sonreír pues, la llamada la había animado, se le podía notar un brillo en los ojos, colgó y guardó el teléfono en uno de los bolsillos de su vestido.

-¡No comeré! Buen provecho para ustedes-Decía entusiasmada, corrió por las escaleras alegre y se metió en su cuarto.

Los dos chicos que aún permanecían en la parte de abajo de la casa se miraron, algo extrañados por la actitud de Kula. Se queda por algunos minutos en silencio, cuando de pronto Máxima fue quien rompió la tranquilidad de ese momento.

-¿Va a salir?.. K' esto está raro, me preocupa lo que haga.. Sabes que NEST todavía sigue detrás de nosotros y ahorita por quien vienen es por ella.. No estaría mal que la vigilaras un poco, ¿No te parece?- Decía preocupado el castaño el cual acabó de servir la comida y retiró el plato de la chica.

-No lo se.. ¿Y yo por qué? Bah, qué fastidio..-Contestaba a el comentario de su amigo con molestia. -No es mi problema si la capturan o que le pase algo.. Ella está grande ¿No?- Decía mientras se levantaba del sillón y caminaba hacia el comedor.

-K' aunque no te guste, Diana confía en nosotros.. además Kula es importante para todos nosotros hasta para ti, y no importa que lo niegues, por que si le pasa algo tú serás el primero en buscar justicia por tus propias manos.- Tomó a K' del hombro con inquietud, no podía ir a vigilarla pues Whip lo ocupaba y recurria a el peliblanco.

-Descuida.. la vigilare..- Resignado se soltó de su amigo, se sentó y se puso a pensar en lo que su amigo le había dicho hace unos momentos. Era cierto, todo lo que decía.. sobre todo si algo le pasaba a ella o le hacían algo, no dudaría en ir a cobrar justicia para la chica de Hielo.

Después de un rato, bajo Kula con un vestido largo de manga larga en color celeste, con bordes de tono blanco, tenía unos zapatos sencillos en color blanco y una mochila en la cual cargaba ropa y unas cosas. Su cabello lo traía recogido por unas trenzas, también traía un paraguas pues seguía lloviendo y parecería que no cesaria en todo lo que quedaba del día.

-Bien iré a dar un paseo, regreso a la misma hora o un poco más tarde, no se preocupen por mi.- Sin más, tomó su impermeable y se lo puso, tomó las llaves y antes de abrir la puerta se escuchó la voz de K' hablarle. Ella volteó para mirarlo, no era común que le hablara el a ella.

-¿No crees que el clima no es favorable? Piensa niña..-Dijo mientras fijó su mirada en ella, con la necesidad de ir a acompañarla.

-Pues.. No importa, llevo lo necesario además iré por un helado y haber que animal sale así-Contestó al chico con una sonrisa.

-Mm.. entonces yo te acompaño, este clima está mejor que el sol.. anda vamos- Seguía su necesidad, tal vez descubriría el por qué salía por las tardes diariamente.

-¿¡Ah!? K'.. No es necesario, yo puedo ir sola..-Comentaba con asombro a lo que decía el peliblanco, seguramente sería una broma pero el sólo hecho de que el le hablará lo hacía parecer que si se hablaba en serio.

-Vamos.. Te acompaño..

-No en serio.. es que vas a espantar a mi amiga.. No me darás mi privacidad- Tenía que evitar que la acompañara pues, no sabía cómo se pondría al enterarse que ha estado viendo a Kyo.

-¿Mm?.. Quien quiera escuchar las pláticas tan aburridas de chicas..-Dijo molesto.

-Entonces, ¿A qué irás? No estaré sola, iré con mi amiga..

-De echo Kula, K' podría cuidarlas por si pasa algo.. deja que el te acompañe-Sugería Máxima a la chica de Hielo.

-No lo necesito, ella es fuerte y entre las dos podremos con las circunstancias- Dijo confiada, se había vuelto buena a mentir, pues sus guardianas le habían dicho que a veces sería necesario hacerlo por el bien o por si se requería de la situación en peligro. Aunque su conciencia le decía que no debía mentir su sentido común le hacía recordar la rivalidad de K' y Kyo.

-Bien.. pero vamos princesa, tu no debes de hacer esfuerzo además, K' me dirá si ella es apta para ti o de que hablan y quizás la próxima vez venga a la casa y se estén aquí.. si es amiga tuya también de nosotros-Seguía insistente el chico castaño tratando de conseguir información pero había cometido una insistencia muy curiosa a lo cual ella aprovechó.

-¿Quieres saber de ella?.. ¿Para qué?.. ¿Quieres ligar?, ¿Estás de coqueto?- Decía mientras cruzaba los brazos y lo miro. -¿No querías a Diana?, ¿Por qué?..

-¿¡Qué!?, ¡No, no! No es eso.. yo sólo..-Dijo preocupado de su error, y sólo le quedó dejar que ella hiciera lo que quisiera. -Esta bien, solamente no te quiero tan tarde afuera, te vienes temprano porque si Diana se entera me entierra vivo- Resignado quedó y levantó la mesa.

El peliblanco sólo miró a su amigo, el como era vencido en un juego de palabras por la chica, pero a el no le sería tan fácil de burlar como a Máxima. -Pero yo quiero saber de tu amiga, ¿Cuántos años tiene?- Empezó el interrogatorio.

-¿¡Ah!?.. pues.. 25..-Contestaba, no se imaginó que K' la fuera a interrogar, lo esperaba de Máxima pero de él no.

-Mm.. es mayor que yo.. pero eso sólo puede asegurarme de que ella si sea agradable..-Dijo sin medir sus palabras.

-¿Ella si sea agradable?..-Esas palabras daban vuelta a la mente de la pequeña, mientras sentía un dolor en su pecho, un golpe en el corazón, bajó su vista y miró a K' iba a decirle todo pero en eso pensó en hacer algo mejor, burlar a el chico. -Bien, quizás sea así pero.. bueno.. ¿Máxima quien es ella la que está en aquella foto?-Decía mientras señalaba hacia atrás de el castaño.

Ambos miraron hacia donde ella señalaba, aprovechó para salir de ahí, sólo se quedaron casi boquiabiertos de que ella les tomará el pelo tan fácil, y se preocuparon más pues, esas no eran sus actitudes ahora mostraba rebeldía.

K' hubiera dejado las cosas ahí, pero el simple hecho de lo que estaba haciendo Kula ya le hacía pensar que estuviera en peligro o con personas malas. Así que tomó su chaqueta y salió de la casa.

La lluvia no cesaba, al contrario había aumentado la fuerza y los vientos eran más fuertes, sólo le quedó alcanzar a la chica la cual iba corriendo, al parecer se le hacía tarde y al ver detrás a el moreno detrás de ella aumentó su velocidad, pero tenía que tener cuidado pues, el suelo estaba mojado y resbaladizo, así que aprovechó eso a su favor y se dispuso a patinar dejando al peliblanco atrás. El por su parte corría, noto como la chica de Hielo tomó ventaja.

Al llegar al parque, el, se detuvo y tomó aire, mientras se mojaba y noto a lo lejos a Kula quien iba con un chico, el cual sostenía un paraguas, tomaba la mano de ella y se iban corriendo hasta tomar un taxi e irse.

-¿Quién será ese chico?.. Ella dijo que se encontraría con una amiga.. mintió..-Se decía para sí mismo, molesto y resignado tuvo que regresar a la casa a darse un baño y compartir su información con Máxima.


	5. Chapter 5

Espero no arruinar sus ideas/3 Pronto verán el desenlace que se desarrollará -o-

Ya vendrá la acción :'v tengan paciencia

Disclaimer: Los personajes presentados en el Fanfic no son míos, únicamente las ideas que salen de aquí. Tomé partes de la historia original, créditos a sus respectivos dueños.

Sin más los dejo con el capítulo?

K' y Kula.

Tan diferentes y tan iguales.

Capítulo 5.

K':

Cuando llegué a casa, vi a Máxima viendo unas instrucciones de un folleto, seguramente era de los aparatos que le encargaba mi hermana. Aún viéndolo ocupado le informé de lo que había visto. El sólo se preocupó y no tuvimos opción más que esperarla.. Bah.. que fastidio ...

En otro lugar, se encontraba la chica de Hielo riendo a más no poder con Kyo, el cual la miraba feliz.

-Kula.. ¿Qué piensas hacer? K' nos vio y creo que me reconoció...-Le interrogó a la peliazul

-Tranquilo, ya lo tengo resuelto así que deja eso en mis manos he he-Sonrío mientras miraba el cuarto de el. -Tienes un bonito cuarto, todo arreglado y acomodado y.. -gira su cabeza hacia la izquierda y miró una mesita con varios collares parecía una colección. -Kyo, ¿Son todos tuyos?-Interrogó al chico mientras lo veía.

-Si Kula, todos son míos.. si hay alguno que te guste tómalo para ti, te lo regalo-Dijo con una sonrisa mientras se sentaba en la cama con forro en color rojo, la miro detenidamente y sabía que era tiempo de dar el siguiente paso. -Kula.. te quiero decir algo...-Le dijo en un tono serio.

-Me gusta este Kyo, este-Le mostró un collar con la cadena de plata, acompañado de un bonito adorno que eran unas llamas de fuegos de color Rojas, amarillas y naranjas y en medio tenía una K, cada detalle lo tenía. -¿Qué me vas a decir?-Le decía algo preocupada, no era un tono que usara con ella. Así que tomó el collar y se sentó a un lado de él, mirándolo de frente.

-Te lo regalo he he es muy bonito lo que has escogido.. Kula..-Le tomó las manos mientras le dedicaba una sonrisa. -Ya tiene que nos conocemos, tenemos confianza y todo a Sido muy lindo que e desarrollado un sentimiento muy fuerte…

Kyo:

Los sentimientos que siento hacia ella.. ya.. debo decirlo.. pero no se como se lo vaya a tomar.. Tengo que poder..espero y me acepte..

-Kyo, también siento algo por ti, desde hace ya un tiempo... y es que..- Sonríe algo alegre.

Los dos se miraron, sonrieron y al mismo tiempo hablaron, parecía que dirían los mismo..

-¡Te quiero como un hermano! ...

-Te quiero como una hermana! ...

El momento había sido ideal para una declaración de amor, pero quizás le faltó valentía al castaño para admitir que se había dejado encantar con Kula, la sensibilidad, alegría, delicadeza y la pureza de ella no podía romperlas. En el fondo él sabía que si se hubiese declarado ella, lo rechazaría no porque fuera malo, si no que esa delicada chica pensaba en el bienestar de alguien especial para ella que era K'.

-Gracias Kyo, pero.. ahora debo irme.. ya es tarde..

Sin más que decir, el castaño llevo a Kula a su casa. Todo parecía normal, pasaban de las 8:30pm y la peliazul entró a la casa y miro a Máxima, el cual se le notaba que hablaría con ella.

-Kula... siéntate.. Quiero saber del chico de hoy-Le dijo serio mientras la miraba fijamente.

-¿Chico? .. Máxima, era una chica...

-K' miro a un chico.. ¿Quién era?

-Máxima, era una chica.. ¿Qué tienen en contra de las chicas de cabello corto?... Seirah lo tiene...-Contestó mientras se quitaba el impermeable y el paraguas lo ponía detrás de la puerta.

-¿Y quién era?

-Ya te dije que una amiga... King.. era ella..

-Ah, esta bien.. Disculpa Princesa, no debí desconfiar de ti, tu eres una buena chica honesta..

Cuando la chica escucho eso de el castaño, se sentía mal, como si un golpe le atravesará el corazón, pues, no le gustaba mentirle a el.

-Máxima ... Quiero hablar contigo en privado.. Por favor..

Sin más que decir, ambos subieron las escaleras y se metieron a la habitación de la chica, y ella empezó a contarle todo.

Máxima estaba sorprendido de todo lo que ella había hecho, pero al final todo se calmó.

-Gracias Máxima... si hago esto ya te dije que hago esto por que me siento bien hablando con Kyo, pero no digo nada por K'...

-Entiendo, pero no me gusta que mientas, no se ve bonito en una chica como tu.

Después de esa conversación ambos salieron, y se dispusieron a cenar pues, Máxima ya había hecho la cena la cual estaba pasando los días, hasta que fue en una noche ya pasada de las 10:30pm.

Todo era tranquilo, todos se encontraban en sus habitaciones; Kula salió de su cuarto por que su necesidad de comer helado la invadía así que salió de su habitación, checo que no hubiera alguien y bajo las escaleras, ya abajo se fue directo a la cocina donde empezó a hacer de las suyas.

Ya teniendo las cosas listas se fue al sofá para saborear el cremoso, dulce y refrescante sabor de su helado de fresa.

-¿Qué haces aquí tan tarde comiendo nieve?-Interrogó el moreno a la chica, mientras prendía la luz y la miro.

-K... Nada, sólo se me antojó-sonrió con gracia mientras seguía disfrutando su helado.

-Mm.. Bah, mientras no me metas en problemas está bien..

-.. ¿Qué haces tu aquí?..

-No es de tu importancia..

-Dime..

-Voy a salir-Dijo mientras tomaba sus gafas y llaves, se disponía a salir cuando sintió los brazos de la peliazul entre los suyos.

-Ya es tarde.. no te vayas..

-Sueltame niña.. -se soltaba mientras se molestaba.

-K.. vamos.. quédate...

Y así siguieron por un par de minutos hasta que el chico de pelo blanco logró salirse de la casa.

-Que me importa.. Bah.. fastidio...-Decía para si mismo mientras caminaba sin rumbo, cuando solía sentirse así de abrumado, se iba a algún bar para relajarse un poco.

Kula quedó mirando la puerta por donde se había ido el moreno, con la necesidad de querer ir tras el, pero, respetaba el espacio del chico.


	6. Chapter 6

Hola, después de tanto tiempo.. creo que ya me libre un rato de mis estudios..

Aquí dejo un capítulo más, espero que en estas vacaciones hagan más capítulos

Disclaimer: Los personajes presentados en el Fanfic no son míos, únicamente las ideas que salen de aquí. Tomé partes de la historia original, créditos a sus respectivos dueños.

K' y Kula.

Tan diferentes y tan iguales.

Capítulo 6.

Kula:

Todo estaba saliendo bien, otro mes que veo a Kyo diariamente sin que nadie nos diga nada. Claro que K' aún no sabe, y es que el me es muy importante pero no me aprecia.. aún así, sé que si se entera le dolerá pero ni modo, es inevitable..

Eran aproximadamente las 8 pm y Kula regresaba de su habitual salida, pero esta vez se dirigió a su cuarto sin saludar a Máxima ni a K' lo cual les dejo extrañado.

Paso tan sólo una hora, y ella bajó vestida algo... ¿Provocativa?

Llevaba un pantalón negro muy pegado, que hacían lucir una hermosa cintura, una blusa de tirantes roja la cual también era apegada a su cuerpo, en la parte de arriba tenía un tono negro, una chaqueta negra la cual era a su medida un maquillaje ligero que le hacía ver atrevida, su cabello Rubio fresa suelto, unas botas con algo de tacón negros y una bolsa pequeña roja.

Al verla ambos de Tal manera se exaltaron.

-¿¡A donde vas vestida así!?-Interrogó Máxima a Kula de manera exaltado, tenía en cuenta que Diana jamás la dejaría salir a esas horas de la noche y menos así vestida.

-A una fiesta.. Tengo 18 años.. puedo salir...-Decía la chica, mientras tomaba las llaves.

-¿¡Con quién irás!?, ¿A que horas regresas?-Le seguía interrogando con preocupación.

-Con.. Ya sabes.. he he mi nuevo amigo.. regresare algo tarde, así que no me esperes.. él me traerá y cuidara..-Dijo algo alegre.

-Así que irás con el.. Kula.. ten cuidado.. yo aún no confío en ese chico.. y no debo dejarte ir.. pero.. si algo te llega a pasar me avisas y me llamas.. ¿Si?-Su tono de voz se escuchaba dudable.

-Tranquilo, estaré bien.. Se cuidarme además él no dejará que me pase algo malo..-Le aseguro confiada, sacó un pequeño papel y se lo entregó a Máxima.

El castaño tomó el pequeño pedazo de papel, lo miró y sonrió. -Así que aquí estarás.. Gracias Kula, esto me tranquiliza más.. el saber donde estarás y todo eso.. anda vez pero no llegues tan tarde o avisame-Le decía mientras guardaba lo que le había entregado en una de la bolsa de sus pantalones.

-De nada Máxima, tu debes saber ya que Diana me dejó aquí.. y no quiero que tengas problemas con ella, así que debo decirte las cosas..-Diciendo esto se despidió de él, y miró a K'. -Hoy si podrás dormir.. no estaré molestandore... cenaras a gusto.. hasta al rato ...-Le dijo algo desanimada hasta que escucho una bocina de un carro e inmediatamente abrió la puerta. -¡¡Llegó!!-Diciendo esto, tomo su celular y salió.

-Mm.. Que tonterías...-Dijo K' mientras se acercó a ella y le tomó la mano. -¿No quieres que te acompañe?...-Le sugería un poco dudoso, para él le era difícil hacerse a la idea que ella salía cada vez más y más.. lo que le hacía dudar más era que salía con un chico en específico..

-Ah.. no K' yo estaré bien.. cada uno por su lado, ¿No? Tu me lo dijiste hace años.. no puedo depender siempre de ti, debo defenderme por mi y hacer mis amigos no los tuyos..-Sonrió cálida y se soltó de él, se puso delante del carro.

-Mmm.. tienes razón.. aún así.. cuidate.. estaré al pendiente de tu llegada..-Le decía mientras regresaba a la casa, suspiro curioso, su mente invadía con los cuestionamientos que pasaban por su cabeza.

-Claro he he adiós K'-Sin más subió al carro.

El chico moreno sólo miro alejarse al carro, suspiro y se metió.

Después de un rato, Kula había llegado a la fiesta que sería en casa de Kyo. Bajo del carro y se metió a la casa donde la recibió el castaño con una sonrisa y abrazo.

Al entrar, la chica de Hielo pudo ver a varias personas.

-Wow.. Todo es tan lindo..-Miro hacia todos lados y se dirigió a la mesa de postres.

-Kula, te has vestido muy bien.. Estás hermosa... aunque yo prefiero verte con tu forma de vestir..-Le decía Kyo, mientras iba detrás de ella.

-¿Eres Kula?-Dijo una voz masculina, acercándose a ella con prisa, se detuvo enfrente de ella.

-Si, soy Kula Diamond... tu eres.. ¿Benimaru?-Le decía al chico que se le había puesto enfrente de ella.

-¡Así es! Ya has crecido mucho, estas bellísima y que sexy te has puesto.. supongo que ya debes tener tus 18 años.. pero.. ¿Qué haces aquí?-Le decía mientras fijaba su mirada en ella.

-Pues yo.. Kyo me invitó y si ya tengo 18 años.. somos muy buenos amigos..

-Así es Benimaru.. Ella viene conmigo..

-Vaya dilema... Estás con una belleza.. bien los dejo solos.. pronto iré a buscarte Kula, para una cita dulzura-Sin más, él se retiró.

-¿Mm? Benimaru es muy raro... Kyo, ¿Qué hay que hacer?..

Mientras la adorable Kula se divertía, en casa K' intentaba sacarle información a Máxima

-¿Sabes donde está?..-Le decía el moreno a su amigo.

-Claro, ella me escribió la dirección.

-Máxima.. ¿Estás seguro de dejarla ir a estas horas sola?

-Confío en ella, además estará cuidada de un chico fuerte y que a estado viendo frecuentemente..

-¿Un chico?... ¿Frecuentemente?.. ¿Desde cuándo te tiene tanta confianza?..

-Si, si.. Ella no tiene con quien hablar ya que Whip no está.. y tú no le diriges palabra, muy apenas la saludas..

-Ella tampoco viene como antes a preguntar algo..

-¿Y no te haz preguntado el por qué?..

-...- Se quedó sin responderle, simplemente lo miró, dejando que el prosiguiera dándole su respuesta..

-Ella es una chica que tiene sentimientos.. K' la has ignorado muchísimo, entiendo que quizás no seas el mejor hablando pero.. ella te entiende, ambos fueron hechos con fines de destrucción.. deberías saber que ella te aprecia mucho, aunque tu solo te quejes de ella y eso le duele, por eso busca a otras personas con quien charlar, convivir, nosotros disponemos de poco tiempo para ella y le afecta mucho..

K' te seré sincero, si sigues así harás que esa pequeña deje de tenerte el cariño que te tiene hasta el momento.. -En un tono serio, miró a su amigo al cual había dejado pensativo por dicho.

Sin más, el moreno se fue a su cuarto sin decir nada, con su cabeza abajo mientras analizaba bien lo que le había dicho. Sentía miedo que sucediera lo que él le había dicho, la quería y eso no podía negarlo, sólo espero a que llegara Kula pero, después de ello Máxima le avisó que la pequeña llegaría mañana temprano,lo cual lo dejó con más dudas, sin poder conciliar el sueño.


	7. Chapter 7

Espero que disfruten este capitulo, disculpen si hay errores ortográficos.. Para finales del mes más o menos publicaré otro capítulo ya que el día 1 de agosto es mi cumpleaños w

Así que les dejo el capítulo.

Disclaimer: Los personajes presentados en el Fanfic no son míos, únicamente las ideas que salen de aquí. Tomé partes de la historia original, créditos a sus respectivos dueños.

K' y Kula.

Tan diferentes y tan iguales.

Capítulo 7.

El momento se volvió tenso, un silencio en aquella situación, Kula estaba nerviosa y K' lo notaba. Ya había llegado muy lejos con su secreto y estaba dispuesta a decirle todo, sin importar nada, pues él quería la verdad a como fuera.

-K'.. esta bien .. te diré el nombre de con quien me he estado viendo a escondidas.. sólo Perdóname .. -Decía en tono bajo, con angustia.

-Mm... ya dímelo..-Dijo con algo de intriga.

Justo en ese momento, donde le diría toda la verdad, la puerta se azotó, Máxima volteó primero que los dos jóvenes, y se puso delante de ellos, estaba a punto de golpear a la persona que había azotado la puerta, cuando se detuvo a ver quien era.

-¡Hola Familia! Llegué después de un largo tiempo.-Decía una castaña de cabello corto, con un uniforme, maletas, un látigo en la cintura con alegría, los miro a todos. -¿Pasa algo?-Pregunto la chica a los que estaban presentes.

-¿Ah?.. ¡¡Seirah!!-Alzó la voz al pronunciar su nombre, corrió hacia la castaña y la abrazo. -¡¡Al fin has venido!!-Se alegraba Kula de ver a Whip.

-Pequeña, al fin estaré contigo, estaremos juntas-Le decía mientras la abrazaba.

-Nos alegra que hayas regresado, ya se extrañaba tu presencia- Decía el Cyborg mientras tomaba las maletas de la chica y las dirigía hacia su cuarto. -Las dejaré en tu cuarto.

-Mm... iré a dar una vuelta...-Sin mucha importancia dijo el moreno.

-Seirah.. ¿Vamos al parque?-Pregunto a la castaña, mientras la soltaba.

-Pequeña me encantaría, pero primero iré a arreglar las cosas y haré algún postre para ti, que sea de fresa, ¿Si?-Le explicó a Kula, algo apenada y caminando detrás de Máxima.

-Esta bien.. yo iré a dar una vuelta al parque, comeré helado..-Desanimada tomó su bolsa con algunas cosas y salió.

-Mm... Bah...-Salió el moreno detrás de ella, se puso a la par de ella y la miro. -¿Me vas a decir?

-¿Qué cosa?

-El chico con quien te miras en la tardes...

-Ah.. pues.. yo.. si.. te lo diré ya que no hay interrupciones he he-Dijo mientras mantuvo su mirada hacia abajo.

-Pues dime..

La chica de Hielo empezaba a tartamudear, respiraba profundamente mientras caminaba a lado de el chico de fuego, cuando alguien se les puso enfrente lo cual hizo que ambos se detuvieran.

Era una chica castaña, algo largo con una banda roja, vestida con un pantalón morado y una bolsa de manga larga negra y unos tenis negros llamada Yuri.

-¡¡Kula!! Genial que te encuentro, después de la fiesta de anoche he he te veías hermosa y sabes bailar muy bien.. jamás te había visto tan divertida- Decía frente a ellos, con una alegría.

-Yuri, he he gracias, con tu ayuda me anime a bailar..-Sonreía A causa de recordar el momento en el que ella bailó la noche anterior.

-¿Mm?...

-De nada, pronto haré una fiesta en mi casa y espero que vayas, eres importante en la fiesta.

-Oh, claro que iría si me invitas ha ha

-Entonces, hasta pronto.-Sin más, se retiró la chica.

-Así que bailas... debí imaginarlo...

-Si...

Sin más, se pusieron a reanudar la caminata hacia el parque, con un silencio, nadie se atrevió a hablar hasta llegar a dicho lugar, Kula se empezaba a ir a la nevería que estaba ahí y K' la seguía, incluso pagó lo que ella había pedido.

Caminaron por todo el sitio, y comenzaron a hablar de poco a poco, de temas complejos, sin nada novedoso, como de que hacían cuando estaban aburridos y cosas así, hasta que el moreno se fastidio y se acostó en el césped, la chica de cabellos rubios lo seguía y reía.

-Que fastidiosa eres... cállate.. quiero estar un momento en silencio...-Sin medir sus palabras, se levantó y empezó a caminar. -Me voy a otra parte, adiós..

-Perdón...-Bajo su cabeza y mirada.

Cuando el peliblanco se alejó, alguien llegó por detrás de la desanimada joven y la cargo de la cintura, ella lo volteó a ver y era el, Kyo.

-Has llegado temprano y eso ¿A qué s..-Antes de terminar su pregunta la bajo y la miro bien. -¿Qué ocurre?, ¿Qué pasó?..-Preocupado sólo la abrazó.

-K'.. realmente soy una carga para él, no me soporta...-Recurre a los brazos de el castaño y sonrió. -Pero ya has venido tu.. sabes me animaría un helado.

Con eso los dos rieron, y fueron a comprar helado, siguieron con su acostumbrada salía donde hablaban y jugaban un poco, reían como de costumbre hasta que llegó la hora de partida.

Kula corrió hacia su casa con prisa, Kyo esta vez no la acompañó porque Whip estaba ahí, así que tuvo que verla irse cuando K' pasó por enfrente de él, sin notar a el castaño ni a la chica.

-Oye K'... no deberías tratarla así..-Le llamaba a el moreno, se puso a un lado de él y sonrió.

-Tu que vas a saber, es una niña fastidiosa y latosa.-Sin darle mucha importancia, le pasó de largo.

-Quizás, pero también es una chica muy dulce, agradable, buena y fuerte.. es tierna y tiene una gran adicción a los dulces y helados en especial, su favorito que es el de fresa.. una chica de 18 años, tan joven pero inocente...-Sonreía gustoso mientras la recordaba. -

-Ah... ¿Pero como la conoces tanto?..-Se detuvo y lo miró rápidamente.

-Por que ella y yo... nos hemos estado viendo seguido.. ayer en la fiesta en mi casa.. K' ella y yo hemos estado saliendo...-alegre le restregaba eso a K'.

-¿¡Qué tonterías estás diciendo!? Eso es imposible... no puede ser.-Lo miraba a casi a matarlo pero necesitaba explicaciones y las quería de Kula así que corrió hacia la casa muy de prisa.


	8. Chapter 8

No había podido subirlo como lo prometí por motivos de salud.. así es me enfermé en pleno día de cumpleaños u.u y por internet además de asuntos personales, pero aquí esta el capítulo.

Ya se armó el problema que se quería evitar :0 pronto se vendrá mejor ;) Perdonen mis fallos ortográficos.. espero y les guste uwu

Disclaimer: Los personajes presentados en el Fanfic no son míos, únicamente las ideas que salen de aquí. Tomé partes de la historia original, créditos a sus respectivos dueños.

K' y Kula.

Tan diferentes y tan iguales.

Capitulo 8.

En ese momento el moreno entro a casa donde vio a Kula tranquilamente conversando con Máxima.

-¡Claro que el helado de coco también es riquisimo! Aunque prefiero el de fresa he he- Noto que K' había llegado y lo saludo alegre. -¡Hola K!

-Kula... Me acabo de enterar de algo... Quiero que me confirmes si es verdad o falso.. ¿El que con quien te ves es Kyo?... ¡Exijo una respuesta!-Alzando la voz se acercó hasta Kula a la cual miro con enojo.

-¡K-K! ... Y-yo.. Es verdad.. No quise decirte nada para evitar esto.. Perdoname... Por favor...-Le pedía arrepentida.

-Tranquila pequeña .. Tarde o temprano se iba a enterar- decía el cyborg para tranquilizar a la chica.

-¿Tu lo sabias?-Una traición doble había recibido mientras decia el chico con asombro, su rabia y odio iba aun más allá del limite.

-Si K.. La pequeña me lo contó y yo la apoye por que nosotros casi siempre estamos ocupados y no le hacemos caso... -Con seriedad le respondía Máxima a su amigo.

-Bah.. Lo que me faltaba pero lo esperaba de un Cyborg...-Se dio media vuelta y salio de la casa.

-¡K!-Alzo la voz Kula, salio detrás de el y le tomo de las manos. -Perdoname no quise decirte nada por esto.. Pero me llevo bien con Kyo, no es un mal chico, es agradable..

-Dejame..- Decía el moreno ya hasta un limite de rabia, el recibir una noticia así y que su mejor amigo le hubiera traicionado pesaba mas.

-K.. No te voy a dejar.. Me importas y mucho.. Me duele que siempre seas así.. Indiferente conmigo... Yo también tengo sentimientos...-Lo miró mientras empezaba a llorar, lo abrazo y se aferro a el, le empezó a provocar un dolor en su pecho, sin razón empezó a sentir culpabilidad pero no tenia nada de malo ser amiga de alguien.

-Kula.. Sueltame...-Era todo lo que decía, miro hacia los lados y al no ver a nadie la tomo de los hombros y la abrazo. -Perdona tu mi actitud.. Pero no quisiera desquitarme contigo.. Sueltame, necesito enfriar mi mente... -La separo y camino dejando ala chica ahí.

Kula solo quedo ahí llorando mientras lo miraba marcharse y por sus mejillas se le podía ver un color rojo, sonrió entre su llanto para después caminar de regreso a casa, donde seguramente iría a encerrarse. Por otro lado, K' caminaba con dirección al centro de la ciudad con su vista abajo, mientras trataba de calmarse al saber que Kula era amiga de su mayor rival Kyo.

Al pasar por una joyería se detuvo al notar un juego de aretes con forma de helado, el cual tenía mucho detalle, el cono y la parte de arriba venían con fino acabado de forma que se podía notar la inicial de "K" inmediatamente pensó en aquella chica que abrazo por primera vez y se sonrojo, sonrió para si mismo mientras seguía su camino.

Después de tal hecho, lo que pasaría después seria demasiado esperado.. O al menos eso parecía. Las cosas empezaban a querer dar un giro para que estos dos se encontrarán entre sí, y, vieran aquella Unión que les fue concedida desde el primer momento en que sus vidas se cruzaron..


	9. Chapter 9

Hola, hola :3

Leo los comentarios, creanme que los leo muchísimo.. Manu un historia de Kyo y Athena.. No lo había pensado sinceramente pero, no me desagrada la pareja n.n si se me ocurre una buena trama, la haré en cuanto termine esta o quizás a la par, todo depende de mi tiempo…

Ya se armó el momento del caos, ese momento donde se van a estar juntos e.e sin más los dejo con el capítulo 9 que los dejará en intriga TwT

Disclaimer: Los personajes presentados en el Fanfic no son míos, únicamente las ideas que salen de aquí. Tomé partes de la historia original, créditos a sus respectivos dueños.

K' y Kula

Tan diferentes y tan iguales

Capítulo 9.

Habían pasado apenas 4 días desde que K' se había ido de la casa, la razón era obvia. No le hubiera gustado que ella lo mirará molesto, sobre todo si se vería en su propia cara que aquella chica era la razón por la que él se molestara. Así, que opto por irse temporalmente de la casa para así no causar problemas, alguna discusión en la que alguno dijera cosas de las que más adelante se lamentaría.

Con estas acciones el muchacho estaba demostrando que se había vuelto más maduro, más sabio para así con su actitud no causar lástima que no le gustaba o dolor a los pocos que tenía, además de que se le veía el interés que tenía por aquellos que le rodeaban.

Pero esta acción de un momento a otro, sin avisar a nadie, típico de K' Dash.

Su hermana y mejor amigo se habían acostumbrado a estas acciones repentinas del chico pero, Kula no. Ya había pasado tanto tiempo desde que había convivido con ellos que no sabía ni que pasaba así que se alertó, por mas que Whip y Máxima trataron de calmarla ella no podía.

La joven sin querer seguir discutiendo salió de la casa.

Iba perdida en sus pensamientos que no supo cómo llegó a un restaurante Gourmet.

Escuchó que alguien le habló y ella volteo a mirar

-Casi no te reconozco sin tu antigua vestimenta y cabello de combate. -La miro, se acerco hasta ella el joven castaño de la estatura de la chica de hielo. -¿Ocurre algo? Tienes una cara que cualquiera diría que no estas en tus mejores días.. Dime que pasa- En un tono preocupado, le tomó las manos con delicadeza.

-Si.. No quisiera molestarte con mis problemas...-mirándolo con una sonrisa.

-Ninguna, vamos dime.. Tal vez pueda ayudarte y tu me ayudes a mi por que yo si tengo cosas que contarte.-Le apretó sus manos fuertemente.

-Esta bien.. Te contaré..

-¡Eso es todo Kula! Pero hablemos dentro del restaurante yo invito-Con entusiasmo jalo a Kula con suavidad hacia adentro del lugar antes mencionado.

Estuvieron hablando de sus problemas, mientras comían diferentes platillos.

Se desahogaron uno con el otro, que de un momento a otro estaban soltando grandes risas, de esas que no se fingen.

Kula no podía estar mas alegre, no tenia tiempo de conversar con alguien, no era como si le disgustara hablar con Máxima, pero se sentía como una carga más para esa familia.

A Kyo ya no lo veía desde que se había enterado que fue él quien le contó a K' que se veían, ella quería aceptar bien la culpa que tenía para así no tener que culparlo de todo.

Mientras que el chico castaño tenía problemas con sus entrenamientos, y sobre todo en lo amoroso. No por nada había sido rechazado numerosas veces por su adorada chica, Athena Asamiya.. Le encantaba todo de ella, su cabello violeta, su voz, su estilo de pelea, sus modales, manera de vestir, su agradable compañía, su carácter.. Estaba tan enamorado de ella..

Pasaron al menos 4 horas dentro del restaurante hasta que decidieron que era hora de marcharse.

Kensou llamo al mesero que los estaba atendiendo, pidió la cuenta y pago. Kula quiso aportar algo pero el no la dejo.

Salieron de aquel lugar, caminaron hacia el parque donde comieron helados por petición de la de cabellos mieles.

-Anda.. Vamos.. Yo comí lo que tu me pediste ahora te toca a ti- Insistía la joven totalmente alegre.

-Yo.. Emm.. No.. No.. Bueno... Esta bien..-Resignado ante las insistencias de la chica aceptó.

Habían comprado un helado doble para cada quien, ella solamente lo pidió de fresa mientras que el había tardado para pedir el helado de vainilla y chocolate con nuez.

Dieron un par de vueltas por el hermoso parque, sin duda era una de las mejores tardes en su vida.

De un momento a otro, a Kula le vinieron recuerdos de cuando ella paseaba con Kyo, rió por lo bajo al recordar tales encuentros.

Finalmente, Kensou acompaño a Kula hasta la puerta de su casa, donde ambos se despidieron.

Ella entró, camino hacia las escaleras cuando de pronto vio una luz en la cocina, algo le decía que no debía entrar pero su curiosidad era más grande.

Se acercó lentamente hacia la cocina, donde pudo observar a una persona la cual vestía de negro, su cara la tenía cubierta con un pañuelo, no se veía nada. La luz que había visto momentos atrás era la de una pequeña linterna que aquella persona traía en manos.

La persona que husmeaba en la cocina, se percató que alguien estaba ahí mirando lo que hacía. Sin perder tiempo se levantó, le aventó algunos cuchillos que estaban sobre la mesa. Kula logró esquivarlos, corrió hacia aquella persona mientras tomo sus manos y lo congelo en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. La chica se había vuelto más rápida y eficaz.

Le quito el pañuelo una vez que la descongeló pero estaba inconsciente, se sorprendió al ver quien la había atacado.

-¿Por que ella?... Pensé que estaba muerta...-Alejando sus pasos de la chica.

De pronto la puerta se abrió de golpe, Kula estaba algo alterada, trataba de tranquilizarse, tomó un cuchillo de los que había esquivado para ver quién había azotado la puerta de tal forma. Al asomarse con cuidado quedó estática al verlo después de tanto tiempo.


	10. Chapter 10

¡Hola! Tarde porque se me apagó la inspiración y porque entre a la universidad :c son muchas tareas y demás pero, seguiré cumpliendo con esta historia la cual quiero hacer larga pero no se si se pueda.. ¿Qué opinan?

En cuanto acabe esta estaré pensando en cual haré después, aún no tengo una decisión firme pero ideas tengo muchas, quizás y me anime a hacer alguna de las sugerencias que me piden.

Aprecio el seguimiento que le dan a leer estos capítulos, de verdad que adoro eso3

Sin mas les dejo con el capítulo que empieza lo emocionante, va la trama un poco lenta porque luego me confundo y no me gustan los flashbacks :'v porque me quedan raritos xd ya ahora sí disfruten el capítulo.

Disclaimer: Los personajes presentados en el Fanfic no son míos, únicamente las ideas que salen de aquí. Tomé partes de la historia original, créditos a sus respectivos dueños.

K' y Kula

Tan diferentes y tan iguales.

Cap. 10

La mente de un peliblanco se encontraba pensando en muchas cosas de su vida, reflexionando mientras iba caminando guiado por sus pies y no su vista, sin prestar mucha atención a donde había llegado, se detuvo y observó a una distancia pequeña como jugaban unos niños, sin preocupaciones, sin problemas de adulto.

-Suertudos..-En un tono bajo, se dio la vuelta y siguió su camino.

K':

¿Siempre e sido así?.. Se supone que soy un adulto maduro, de una toma de decisiones justa, pero es que, el simple hecho de estar pensando que siempre e dejado de lado, a personas que realmente me importan, por una estupidez, me hacen sentir que soy un horror como humano.

No se el porque, pero todo esto se deriva de cuando comencé a acercarme a varios de los del equipo.. El sentimiento es agradable, confuso, doloroso.. Pero, cuando se trata de Kula se torna diferente.. Realmente veo a esa niña con sorpresa de como es ella, quizás hasta envidia pudiera tenerle.

La razón es muy sencilla, ella sabe expresarse bien con los demás aunque le cueste trabajo, es dulce, amable, amigable, divertida, activa, tierna, fuerte y sabe defenderse.. No es como las demás, al contrario, es como yo.. Creada por el propósito de matarme y al final resultamos siendo más que aliados, amigos.. Ironía.. ¿No?

Creo que en el fondo somos tan diferentes con esos aspectos.. pero al mismo tiempo somos tan iguales, supongo que es dependiendo de cómo veamos las cosas.. Vaya dicha, creo que aprendo más de lo que debería de esa pequeña chiquilla chiflada..

Al momento en que comenzó a percatarse que había llegado a una orilla de la calle se detuvo, observó las señales para avanzar sin problemas.

Del otro lado de la calle estaba Athena, una chica de cabello violeta, muy hermosa y de actitud positiva. En cuanto fue visto por ella, alzó su mano y lo saludó de lejos.

El al notar eso, sólo la miro con seriedad como era de costumbre. Ella cruzo la calle, se le acercó y lo saludó de una forma más amable.

-¡Hola K'! Tan callado como siempre.. ¿Cómo esta Kula?-Decia la chica con entusiasmo y energía.

-Ah.. no lo se-En su misma actitud de distante.

-Oye no seas tan grocero..- Se cruzo de brazos. -Bueno, me voy.. un gusto haberte visto después e un tiempo. -Se disponía a avanzar hasta sentir una pesada mano en su hombro.

-Espera.. ¿Tendrías tiempo?-Le dijo un K' un poco mas cálido, le seguía mirando fijamente.

-Ahh.. Claro, no tengo nada importante que hacer, vamos a caminar a un parque cercas de aquí.-Le contestó con una sonrisa que iba de mejilla a mejilla.

Y así fue como caminaron juntos de ese lugar hasta el parque, durante ese trayecto iban en silencio. La chica tenía que organizar sus palabras, sabía de sobra que K' no era de los chicos que deseara hablar con alguien, y la había tomado por sorpresa.

Al llegar a su destino, siguieron caminando mientras veían los árboles, personas, animales caminar, jugar, platicar.

-Necesito hablar de esto con alguien, hablaria con Serahi pero, me regañarían.. Con Máxima también pero, sólo me haría burla por un rato y con Kula definitivamente no puedo, porque es de ella que necesito tratar…-Su tono de voz era un poco más pensativo, igual de frío pero su actitud era la diferencia de hablar con un K' distante a un K' más abierto al mundo.

-Comprendo.. Dime el problema y trataré de ayudarte.. ¿De acuerdo?-Con esas mismas palabras sonrió, lo miro fijamente.

-No se como me siento.. Me importa mucho más de lo que debería, pero al mismo tiempo le tengo un sentimiento negativo, me gustaría que fuera la misma chiquilla chiflada de antes, toda tímida, una niña.. como si no quisiera que fuera feliz.. No quiero verla sufrir, pero el verla alegre tampoco es algo que me guste mucho.. -Bajo su mirada, mientras seguía pensativo.

-K'.. ¿La quieres o la odias?..- algo confusa y tratando de comprenderlo.

-... Es la duda que me consume.. la quiero pero al mismo tiempo siento un rencor, es como si no quisiera verla avanzar.. Me gustaría que siempre dependiera de mí y de nadie más. -Seguia en una mirada pérdida, contándole lo que le ocurría a Athena.

-K'.. estas siendo muy egoísta con ella.. ¿Por qué tienes eso?.. Lo que deberías hacer es entablar una buena amistad, habla más con ella y profundiza el sentimiento verdadero que sientes. -Le dedico una sonrisa, le puso su mano en su hombro.

-No lo se, la quiero proteger.. eso es lo unico que me queda claro.. Pero la verdad es que no quiero que nadie más lo haga.. Soy egoísta, si pero.. supongo que podría hacer un esfuerzo.-Dejo salir un largo y lento suspiro, levanto su vista.

Esos dos, se quedaron sentados por un rato, hasta que decidieron marcharse e irse cada quien por su lado.

K' ya estaba mejor, ya podía regresar a casa con su familia, amigos..

Al llegar a su casa, noto unas cosas muy extrañas..

En primer lugar, la puerta no tenía seguro.

En segundo lugar,no habia nadie. No había nada de malo que no estuvieran, lo raro era la hora.. ¿Por qué no hay nadie siendo tarde?

En tercer lugar, la cocina estaba hecha un desastre, había cuchillos tirados, algo de sangre y hielo derretido…

-¡¿Qué demonios pasó aquí?!-Decía alterado al notar esa escena, se alejó de la cocina y salió de la casa, no podría creer lo que estaba a punto de hacer.


	11. Chapter 11

¡Hola de nuevo!

Traigo el siguiente capítulo :3

Tuve varios inconvenientes, tanto personales, familiares y escolares pero sigamos que esto me da un relax~

No tengo mucho que decir, más que agradecer a aquellas personitas que me dejan comentarios y me hacen inspirarme en teorías cósmicas (?)

Disclaimer: Los personajes presentados en el Fanfic no son míos, únicamente las ideas que salen de aquí. Tomé partes de la historia original, créditos a sus respectivos dueños.

K' y Kula.

Tan diferentes y tan iguales.

Cap. 11

K':

¡La duda me consume con esta entera preocupación! ¡¿Qué rayos pasó en el tiempo que no estuve!? ¡¿Donde están todos?!.. ¡Quiero saber lo que ocurrió! No obtendré mis respuestas si me quedo aquí, ¿y si algo grave pasó?..

Nuestro querido peliblanco tomo su teléfono y marcó a Whip y Máxima pero ninguno le contestó, ambos números le mandaban a buzón. Su preocupación se intensificó.

Salió se la casa demasiado agitado, corrió y busco por las calles cercas y los centros comerciales, pasó por los parques y no había ningún rastro. Incluso se acercó con los heladería de el lugar para preguntar sobre Kula y ninguno le dio respuesta.

Su desesperación aumento mientras se quedaba sin opciones.

De repente sus pies comenzaron a correr a una dirección a la cual pensó nunca en su vida acudir.

Cuando llegó a la casa, con frustradez y de mala gana tocó la puerta, seguida de varios suspiros de rabia.

La puerta fue abierta por un chico de altura alta, cabello castaño y con asombro de ver al moreno tocar su puerta.

-Hey K', ¿qué te trae a mi casa?-Contesto el chico con curiosidad y asombro.

-No vengo por gusto, quiero saber si has visto a a Kula hoy..-Desvio su vista mientras su voz se escuchaba con más irá y fastidio.

-¿Ah?.. No, no lae visto desde hace días.. ella me pidió que dejáramos de vernos porque tu estabas mal.. ¿No esta en casa?-pregunto mientras no tenía idea de la pregunta.

-Es que me ausenté.. cuando entre a la casa la cocina estaba hecha un desastre.. había hielo y cuchillos en el suelo.. hasta sangre.. Máxima y Whip no me contestan..

-¿¡Qué me estás contando!?- Su voz se alzo, abrió la puerta completa, corrió hacia adentro, tomo su teléfono y salió. -¡Vamos a casa de Kensou, los mire hace unos días juntos! Nos vamos en mi coche

-De acuerdo…

Kyo camino hacia su carro, abrió la puerta del piloto, le dio una señal a K' para que abriera la del co-piloto. Unas vez ambos adentro del vehículo, el castaño hecho andar el automóvil.

Después de un rato, llegaron a casa de Kensou quien estaba afuera mirando el cielo. Los dos chicos se bajaron del coche, se acercaron a el y le preguntaron.

-Wow.. Esperen chicos.. pasó algo el día en que la fui a dejar.. Sentí que algo no andaba bien, así que me regresé para asegurarme que Kula realmente estaba bien.-Se cruzó de brazos y los miro. -Cuando entre Kula estaba aterrorizada y su cabello azul alerta. No me quiso decir nada y lo único que pude hacer fue quedarme con ella hasta que Whip y Máxima llegaron.. fue entonces que me fui y no se nada más.. -Suspiro aun pensativo.

-Entonces Máxima y Whip deben estar con ella.. ¿Crees que los Ikari sepan algo?- Kyo miro a K'.

-Es probable.. es útil la información Kensou… Vámonos Kyo, iré a mi casa a buscar el teléfono de los Ikari en las cosas de mi hermana..-Se dirigía hacia el coche quitándole las llaves de las manos a Kyo.

-Gracias por decirnos esto Kensou, nos vamos.. te aviso lo que ocurra. -Siguo a K'.

Ya de regreso K' se estacionó enfrente de su propia casa, le dio las llaves a Kyo y se mtio a su casa sin decirle nada más. Era obvio que el no agradecería la ayuda de los otros dos chicos. Kyo sólo lo miro entrar y río mientras encendía el coche.

K' al entrar encontró a Máxima. Se acercó a él y lo miro fijamente.

-¿Qué fue lo que ocurrió?

-Ah, hola.. no sabía qur habías llegado hermano.. No lo sé, Kula no a querido hablar mucho sólo se sabe que la atacaron.. en esta momento está en su habitación con tu hermana.

El peliblanco, camino hacia las escaleras, las subió conforme iba calmándose. Se dirigió al cuarto de Kula. Al llegar ahi, se encontró con Whip saliendo quien sólo le dejo la puerta abierta y se bajó las escaleras. K' entró, miro a la chica de cabello miel la cual se encontraba acostada algo desconcertada la cual lo miro.

-¿Estas bien?- Pregunto el chico mientras cerraba la puerta.

-K'.. regresaste…-Mirandolo, sonrió.

-Si.. contesta lo que te pregunte.

-Estoy bien, ¿tú cómo estás?

-Estoy bien.. Iré sin rodeos, quiero saber lo que pasó..

-Ahh… Yo.. preferiría no hablar de eso…

-Bien, si no me quieres decir.. -camino hasta el sillón que estaba de lado de su cama, se sentó sin dejar de mirarla. -Me quedaré hasta que te duermas.

-¿Ahhh?.. Pero.. Pero.. -Trago saliva mientras se ponía nerviosa. -Esta bien.. no tengo claro lo que ocurrió.. creí que ella estaba muerta.. todo iba tan bien.. mi salida con Kensou me había relajado.. Cuando llegue ella estaba ahí, husmeando en la cocina.. me atacó y la enfrente… cuando alguien abrió la puerta de golpe.. me congele.. mis piernas no me respondieron.. ¡El estaba mirándome horrible!-Decía con un tono más bajo, sus ojos se lagrimaron. -El sólo me dijo que me mataría.. Yo lo acuchille y me desvié de su camino.. el camino hacia ella y se fue.. Kensou entró y se quedó conmigo hasta que Whip y Máxima llegaron, me llevaron con los Ikari y relate todo.. ¡Se trata de ellos otra vez K'! ¡Eran K999 y Ángel! Pero antes de irse me dijeron que vendrían por mi.. ¡No entiendo porque están vivos aún!


	12. Chapter 12

¡Y aquí estamos nuevamente! El anterior capítulo es de como estuvo el asunto de Kula :3 todavía falta un poco para la acción xd pero no se preocupen que apenas empieza el amor de esos dos uwu.

Disculpen mis errores ortográficos, mi tardanza en subir los capítulos pero la Universidad nada más no deja descansar, en fin.. trataré de subir al menos dos capítulos por mes para así ir avanzando más rápido a la historia que si se viene un poco larga..

Ahora si los dejo con el capítulo :3

Disclaimer: Los personajes presentados en el Fanfic no son míos, únicamente las ideas que salen de aquí. Tomé partes de la historia original, créditos a sus respectivos dueños.

K' y Kula.

Tan diferentes y tan iguales.

Cap. 12

-Los peligros comenzaron, con la presencia de esos dos.. K' tendrás que cuidar a Kula mucho más, se que no eres su niñero. Pero, es importante mantenerla a salvo..-Decía una castaña bastante preocupada.

-¿Ahhh? Que fastidio, cuidar de esa niña… pero si no hay más opciones tengo que sacrificarme, además ya trabajo en ello..- Solto un suspiro.

Antes de poder contestarle Whip a su hermano le interrumpió la voz de Kula.

-¡Hola! Ire al parque, no voy sola-Dedico una sonrisa.-¡K' se ofreció a acompañarme!-tomo uno de los brazos de el moreno y lo jalo hacia la salida. -¡Helado, allá vamos!

-Ahh.. Sólo no regresen muy tarde.. -Hizo un gesto de curiosidad hacia la acción que había tomado su hermano.

-Es raro que el mismo se haya hecho cargo de algo que ni siquiera la pediste..-Comento el cyborg mirando a el peliblanco con Kula.

-Tengo que contactar con los Ikari, encargate de comunicarte con Diana y avisale lo que ocurrió con su hija.. tenemos que estar demasiado atentos.-Se dio la vuelta mientras saco su teléfono.

Después de que Kula arrastrará a K' hasta que él le compró su helado de fresa, se pusieron a caminar mientras ella le hablaba de él porque le gustaba tanto la nieve, a lo cual a K' sólo le hacía sacar pequeñas sonrisas. Pasaron así un rato, hasta que la chica se detuvo y miro que en el centro de el parque se había puesto un concurso de baile, corrió sin avisar hacia dicho lugar, el chico no tuvo otra opción más que seguirla.

Al llegar, se sentaron y disfrutaron del concurso. Ambos se sentían a gusto con la música, miraban los pasos de cada persona.

Para el moreno era un tipo de clases, debido a que no sabía bailar, lo cual le recordó el comentario que había escuchado de que su compañera sabía bailar.

Por parte de la chica, era algo tan lindo y agradable el ver nuevos pasos de baile y así crear algo más original a lo que ya sabía.

Kula:

Esta sensación es totalmente hermosa, yo estoy acompañada por K', el no se a mostrado fastidiado o con aburrimiento como es casual, me siento que todo lo puedo a su lado. Es tan confortante este sentir, tanto que me encantaría que durase para siempre.

-Kula, ¿no tienes hambre?..-La miro totalmente serio, suspiró amargamente.

-Ah.. ¡Si! La verdad es que tengo algo de hambre-Le dedicó una sonrisa, se levantó.

-Vamos, iremos a un lugar que conozco y está cercas de aquí..-Se levantó después de ella.

Comenzaron a caminar, mientras un silencio se apoderaba, no se miraban para nada, era como si fueran desconocidos y la circunstancia era incómoda. Para sorpresa de la chica fue K' quien comenzó la plática.

-¿Y de qué se supone que tenga que hablar en una cita?-Sin poder mirarla, mientras se ponía nervioso.

-Pues, se puede hablar de much… ¡¿Una cita?! ¿Tendrás una cita?-lo volteo a ver con curiosidad.

-Ahh.. si, tengo una cita justo en este momento.. -sin seguir mirándola, comenzaba a sentir un palpitar más rápido de lo normal.

-Así que.. conmigo estás en una cita.. ¡¿Ahh?!..-Se sonrojo, cubrió su cara apenada. -Bueno.. podemos empezar a conocernos más de lo normal.. iniciare yo con este manejo.. ¿Qué te dio por tener una cita conmigo?

-Si.. Quería tratar de arreglar las cosas, en estos años no me e portado del todo maduro contigo.. al final de cuentas somos muy buenos compañeros.. siempre has estado para mi cuando mas lo he necesitado, fui hiriente contigo y no lo merecías.. -La miró con seriedad, mientras sus ojos eran cubiertos por sus lentes.

-Así que es eso.. No te preocupes, también has estado para mi.. En estos años, comprendí muchas cosas que antes no, y mi comportamiento era inapropiado.. Agradezco mucho el hecho de que hayas estado salvándome cada vez que lo requería.. Por eso me tomé más en serio los entrenamientos con Diana y Foxy, porque no toda mi vida vas a estar cuidandome, tu tienes tu vida y sé que en algún momento tendrás una pareja que necesitará ese tiempo.. -Dejó caer su vista, apretó sus manos con algo de tristeza pero sin mostrarlo.

-Debí ser más comprensivo, al final del día somos muy parecidos, fuimos creaciones destinadas a un solo objetivo, ambos no lo soportamos y decidimos cambiar, claro que yo llevaba más tiempo en la vida que tu así que las cosas debieron ser diferentes.. -Se detuvo, la tomó de la mano para que se detuviera ella también.

-¿Ah?.. Ya no importa, de verdad. -Se detiene por acto del chico.

-Kula.. Siempre que necesites ser salvada iré yo en tu rescate.. no lo olvides.. -La tomó de los hombros, y la abrazo sin razón. -No tengo derecho a dejarte combatir sola, no puedes alejarme de tal diversión..

-K'.. -Solto en un murmuró, lo abrazo fuertemente mientras de su rostro salían algunas lágrimas.

Los sentimientos al final habían conectado, el se había puesto lo más sincero que pudo. Ella sentía esa respuesta que había buscado por tanto tiempo.. ¿Esto era lo que realmente sentía por ese chico Moreno al cual no podía dejar de lado como si fuese una cosa insignificante?..

En otro lado…

-Me a gustado verla después de tanto tiempo, es tan linda como lo recordaba, ella será la chica perfecta.. -Decía una voz masculina.

-Con tal de hacer pagar a esos imbéciles te estoy ayudando.. que no se te olvide que no me gusta obedecerte

-Yo sólo apoyo porque tu estas aquí mi querido, así que estoy feliz de poder ayudarte.

-Ya casi está mi plan listo, no creo que haya interrupciones.. Todo debe salir como lo e calculado.. ¿De acuerdo? No quiero errores.


	13. Chapter 13

K'y Kula.

Tan diferentes y tan iguales.

Capítulo 13.

Ya se que tarde bastante en actualizar, los problemas en casa, los de la Universidad y sobre todo que algo le pasaba a los archivos, no se abrían, pero aquí estoy

Realmente que la pasé mal este tiempo, era problema tras problema. No es nada fácil escribir cuando eso sucede porque te pausan, aun así sigo con toda la intención de terminar esta historia.

Disclaimer: Los personajes presentados en el Fanfic no son míos, únicamente las ideas que salen de aquí. Tomé partes de la historia original, créditos a sus respectivos dueños.

Pov Kula:

Vaya, estos días me la he pasado en grande. He podido conocer una parte de K' que para mí había estado escondida, realmente es como yo lo había imaginado. Detrás de esa frialdad e indiferencia había un chico muy amable y dulce, pero sin saber cómo expresarlo. Desde hace mucho tiempo lo he admirado y por él es que me he vuelto lo que soy ahora. No quiero decepcionarlo, no quiero ser más una carga si no un gran apoyo para él.

-Máxima, ¡date prisa! ¡Ya va a empezar!-una voz de una chica muy exaltada y alegre sonaba.

-Ya voy, ya voy-Respondía el cyborg con unos platos llenos de botanas.

-¡Es increíble que Athena nos diera un acceso tan privilegiado a uno de sus conciertos desde acá! ¡Es en vivo! Es tan amable de su parte.-Se levantó para ayudar a Máxima con lo que traía.

La chica de cabellos amielados y el cyborg se acomodaron, mientras esperaban por la aparición de Athena en el escenario, estaban más emocionados que los mismo fans que estaban en el lugar físico de el concierto. Hacían unos gritos bastantes fuertes por sólo querer verla y escucharla.

Kula admiraba a la muchacha morada. Le parecía que era una gran chica la cual hacía grandes cosas y no solo por el hecho de que cantara, sino de cómo llevaba su vida cotidiana y la de artista, además, de ser buena con sus técnicas de combate.

En el lugar del concierto.

-¡Tenemos todo listo Athena!-Decía un encargado de las luces.

-¡Señorita Athena! Ya están las cámaras para sus amigos tal y como lo sugirió.

-¡Athena! Preparate que entrás en 2 minutos a escenario.

-¡Gracias a todos!-Dedicó una sonrisa a todo su equipo de trabajo la pelimorada -¡Estoy preparada!- Tomó un micrófono, acomodo su cabello y entró. -¡Hola mis queridos fans! Agradezco que dediquen un poco de su tiempo a mi, también quiero dar las gracias por su gran apoyo y hoy daré lo mejor de mí como siempre.-Saludaba a su público. -¡Comencemos!

La ídolo comenzó a cantar mientras el público la seguía con las palmas al ritmo con la canción, otros cantaban con ella y hacían un unísono, otros más bailaban un poco. Las luces no sólo hacía resaltar a Athena, si no a todos los asistentes. Parecía una fiesta tan grande y agradable.

En casa de Máxima y compañía.

-¡Es tan hermosa! ¡¡Waaaaw!! ¡Quiero cantar cómo ella! No se pone nada nerviosa… -Decía exaltada Kula.

-Es muy bonita, canta muy bien. Por eso más de uno la tiene como favorita en el tema de la música.- Mirando a Athena por medio de la televisión.

Así siguieron las cosas: con alegría, entusiasmo, energía, aplausos, cantos, bailes, palmas y gritos de emoción. Lástima, que las cosas no serían así por lo que quedaba de tiempo.

El escenario perdió sus luces y el micrófono se desconecto, los asistentes pensaban que era parte del show, mientras que el equipo de mantenimiento intentaba arreglar la falla y Athena para calmar a su público bajó del escenario a tomarse fotos con ellos para no desesperarlos.

Con Kula y Máxima se encontraban asustados, no sabían qué había pasado, no podían ver absolutamente nada por lo oscuro que estaba del otro lado, además de que la gente estaba gritando "por aquí", "ven aquí", "¡Athena!".

Después de unos 30 minutos las cosas volvieron las luces, la ídolo volvió a el escenario, siguió con su concierto como si nada hubiera pasado, realmente que la gente no se dio cuenta de lo que había pasado.

El concierto terminó de forma normal, pero durante todo eso había cortes en el sonido a lo cual Athena ofreció una disculpa y dijo que eran problemas técnicos pero no la iban a detener porque cantaría a acapela, y así fue. Hubo dos canciones que fueron cantadas sin pista musical.

Al día siguiente.

-¡Llego! ¡Ya me voy!-Tomando su bolsa, metiendo las llaves y abriendo la puerta.

-¿Ah? Así que te refieres a él… ¿Vas a estar bien estando sola con él?-Le decía alguien mientras fijaba su miraba.

-Ah, claro. Puedo confiar en Kyo-Le dedico una sonrisa suave y alegre.

-Kula, si algo sucede avisanos, bien sabes que nos preocupas mucho-Mirándola con preocupación.

-Lo sé Máxima, muchas gracias por la preocupación pero, estaré bien. -Salió y cerró la puerta.

-Cuanto tiempo Kula, te eche de menos-la saludaba el castaño. -¿Vamos al centro comercial? Escuche que hay un puesto de helado con nuevos sabores, sería divertido ir contigo.

-¡¿Nuevos sabores para el helado?! ¡Vamos! ¡Vamos!-Emocionada saltaba.

-Bien, sólo que no traje auto, espero y no te moleste.

-Está bien, así tendremos más tiempo para hablar de los que nos ha sucedido.

Los dos comenzaron a caminar a un paso normal, mirándose alegremente.

-Me alegra que ya estés mejor Kula, de verdad que no te mereces nada malo. Te aprecio mucho-Suspiró aliviado.

-Gracias Kyo. Sabes, hay algo que me tiene algo inquietante…-Lo miró algo seria.

-Dime que te inquieta, puedo ayudarte pequeña.

-Es sobre K'...

-¿Qué ocurre con él?

-Se a estado portando muy amable conmigo, no me molesta pero me es algo difícil.

-Es lo más normal, tú estás acostumbrada a su seriedad e indiferencia. El hecho de que te trate con amabilidad es hasta incómodo. Pero, no deberías preocuparte porque te acostumbraras.

-Tienes razón.

-Lo se. Él al fin se dio cuenta de que tan grandiosa eres, seguro que te ve mucho más fuerte.

-¿A qué viene eso?-Algo confundida.

-Me refiero a que puede tratarte como a una señorita y ya no como a una niña caprichosa.

-Ahh.. Oye, estás teniendo mucha razón.

-Es que así te veo yo. Te admiro Kula

-¿Por qué?-Sorprendida, alegre, un poco incómoda y sin poder quitarle la mirada a sus ojos.

-Es sorprendente que siendo una creación hayas optado por una vida muy normal, amable y con sentimientos tan puros, además, de tus grandes anhelos por ayudar. -La miró con una sonrojación algo leve.

-Ahh… No sé qué decir..-Algo apenada.

-No tienes nada que decir, simplemente tenías que saberlo.

No tardaron mucho para llegar a él centro comercial. Lo primero que hicieron fue comprar una botella con agua para cada uno, pues el caminar los había cansado.

-¡Al fin! ¡Vamos por helado!

-Vamos, a eso venimos.

Después de ir por los helados, volvieron a caminar mientras veían cada uno de los locales. Así estuvieron por un buen rato hasta llegar a un puesto de collares, aretes, anillos, dijes y brazaletes.

-Que bonitos…-Tomó unos aretes de flores con colores verdes neones. -Estos se le ve tan bien a Whip

-Claro. ¿Y si le llevas algo a Máxima y a K'?

-¡Tienes razón! Veamos..-Tomó un brazalete plateado con una frase "Gracias por todo". -Este será para Máxima, el siempre me está ayudando, está conmigo e incluso se quedo viendo el concierto en vivo de Athena hasta tan tarde.

-¿También lo vieron? Vaya sorpresa…

-¡Claro! La próxima vez la veré en vivo, eso lo aseguro.

-Kula.. ¿Si notaste que hubo errores?

-Ah, no, ella lo hizo a propósito.

-Lamento decirte esto pero, no fue nada que ella haya planeado.

-¿Cómo estás tan seguro?

-Porque ella me llamó.. alguien interfirió con su preparación del concierto, no sabe el porque y está investigando eso.

-Ya veo.. Gracias por decirme, aunque no se porque ella no me lo dijo.

-Digamos que ella me pidió que te lo dijera. A propósito.. Cuando regresemos a tu casa me gustaría hablar con K' de algunas cosas.

-Ah.. ¿De qué hablarán?-Sorprendida.

-De cosas de chicos.

-Bien, yo le hablaré.-Tomó un anillo algo cuadrado, en el centro sólo tenía un trébol de cuatro hojas. -Este será para K' quiero que tenga buena suerte. Además, merece dejar de estar deprimido, me duele verlo así a diario.

-Creo que has hecho una buena elección.

Después de comprar, tomar agua.

-Kyo, ¿podríamos ir al cine la siguiente vez? Hay una película que se estrenará pronto…

-Claro, me gustaría ir contigo. ¿Cuándo sería?

-En dos semanas.

-Entonces así será, ¿te parece bien a las 3pm?

-¡Excelente hora!

-Kula, ya es tarde, vayamos a tu casa.

-Pero si es temprano todavía.

-Aun así, tengo que hablar de un tema con K'.

-Esta bien.

Caminaron nuevamente, esta vez a casa de Máxima riendo con un nuevo tema de conversación, no podían dejar de sonreír al estar los dos juntos. La atmósfera, las circunstancias, la manera en cómo hablan, siempre es favorable para ellos.

Llegando a casa Kyo se quedó esperando a K', Kula entró y lo encontró sentado en el sofá. Al decirle que lo buscaba Kyo dio un suspiro amargo, aún así, se levantó y atendió al castaño.

-¿De qué quieres hablar?-Con fastidio y sin mirarlo.

-De algo alarmante…

-Habla rápido que ver tu cara ya es horrendo para mi.

-Debes de dejar tu maldita actitud por estos momentos y apoyarnos en proteger a Kula.

-¿Ah? Ya suelta rápido lo que quieres.

-En el concierto de Athena ocurrieron problemas que fueron ocasionados con intención.

-Si, me lo contó Máxima.

-El problema está en lo que encontraron.-Suspiro profundamente, lo miró con seriedad. -La intención de eso era proyectar un mensaje para que Kula lo viera, todo fue planeado…

-¿Qué era ese mensaje?-Lo miro con preocupación.

-Decía "Vendré por ti pronto, así que disfruta tus últimos días Kula"

-Maldición… ¿Saben quien fue?

-No sabemos quién fue, lo más impactante para nosotros fue el hecho de que sabían que Kula estaría viendo ese concierto… Le conté a Kula que el problema había sido con intención pero no se daba con el responsable ni el motivo.

-¿Por qué le dijiste?

-Para que ella no sospeche y sea más sencillo decirle después.

-Hasta que al fin haces algo bien.

-Callate… Tienen que procurar cuidarla, yo estaré viendo que más consigo y cuentale a tu hermana sobre esto.

-No necesitas decírmelo.

-Bien, otra cosa K'

-¿Qué?

-Procura que no le pase nada malo, juro que te mataré si algo malo le pasa..

-¡Ja! Por favor, siempre soy quien la salva.

-La suerte puede cambiar K'.

-Nada de suerte.

-Me voy… Cuidala..

 ** _Nota del editor:_**

Pido una sincera disculpa por la demora de la actualización del fanfic pero la edición lleva un poco de tiempo además de que también tuve mis asuntitos que atender pero aquí esta ya, espero que lo hayan disfrutado :3 fino al prossimo nwn/


End file.
